My Naruto
by owlickz
Summary: This is a Song Fic about how Sakura feels about Naruto after he left. Yeah theres really not much more to say. Song: My Immortal. RxR. Be nice its my first Song Fic


This is my first Song-Fic, so plesea be nice.

Parring: NarutoXSakura

Song: My Immortal

By: Evanescence

Yeah this is my first Song Fic, so be nice please!

* * *

Sakura looked up from her paper work and peered out the window. Rain made clicking noises on the glass as it poured down from the grey clouds in the sky. She sighed and turned back to her paper work. 

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears,  
**

Her eye's glanced at the photo of Team 7 from so long ago. She was never the strongest of Team 7 and it scared her. She felt weak. And watching her teammates fly by her in becoming stronger made her feel even worse. But then Sasuke left and knocked her out on a bench. Naruto went to go find him, but he never did. Sasuke slipped through their fingers. Sakura cried for days on end when it happened. Naruto was there for her every day. She felt a growing attraction for him every day and it made her think. Was that was love really felt like? Is that was she was going to leave behind if Sasuke never left? But Naruto left her too, when he went on a three year training mission with Jiraiya.

**And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

Sakura knew she must get stronger, for Naruto! And with that thought in mind she went to the 5th Hokage.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase **

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

She trained under Tsunade. She became stronger than ever. She learned the skills of a Medical Nin and surpassed the Hokage herself. She did it all for Naruto. Not for Sasuke, not for herself. But for Naruto. Looking back on all the times she had made fun of him and he would still trail her like a puppy even in rejection, she felt bad. She knew she didn't deserve his love or attention.

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away**  
**All the sanity in me**

The golden engery that surrounded him gave her, her fighting strength. She wanted to hold him when the crystal tears fell from her blue eyes. She wanted to cheer when he did something laugh. She wanted to laugh at all of his pranks and jokes. But she never did. She was too obsessed with _Sasuke _to even give him her attention. She had given it all to the bastard, only to be knocked out on a stone-cold bench!

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

It had been three years since he had left with Jiraiya, she was losing hope fast. Rain pounded on the glass in her office. If she were to peer out, she would see nothing. Tears fell from her face, "Naruto.." she whispered, "I don't deserve you," she choked out, "But...but I need you!" she cried. She buried her face in her hands and wept.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

There was a tapping at her office door. Head shot up and her wiped the tears away and said, "C-come in." She looked back down at the paper work she had been putting off and picked up a pen and started on it. She heard the door squeak open and foot steps coming up to her desk. She continued to look at her paper work and said, "Please have a seat." The person say down. She closed her eyes and put down her pen and looked up saying, "Yes can I he-" when she opened her eyes in the middle of her sentence she froze. Crystal blue eyes stared into her emerald greens ones. "Na-Naruto!" he smiled at her, "Sakura-chan I-" but was cut off but Sakura jumping over her desk on top of him. The chair couldn't take the new weight in it and fell over backwards. Sakura hugged and kissed him everywhere. Then she cried into her neck. He patted her back, soothing her. She stood up and he also got up. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, but didn't feel kisses or the hugs he loved so much. He got a punch to the face that sent him acrossed the room. He crashed into the wall and whinned, "Sakura-chan!" he looked at her, "What was that for!" Sakura growled, "Thats for leaving and not telling me you baka!" fresh tear fell down her face, "I needed you! I became what I am for you! I love you Naruto!" then she realized she had said it.

Naruto looked her straight in the eyes, "I love you too Sakura-chan." she smiled, "I know." he frowned, "Why ya got to be so mean Sakura-chan?" she giggled and walked acrossed the room. Naruto shielded himself for another punch. But only felt the solf lips of Sakura on his forehead. She pulled away and said, "Your my Naruto..."

**But you still have  
All of me...**

* * *

What'd think? I think it was okay, I could of done beter, but I'm lazy and wanted to get this done.

RxR

**Sakura The Unloved**


End file.
